


Let Go of What I've Done

by Diddle_Riddle



Series: Scars to your Beautiful [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Canon-Typical Violence, Concerned Pamela Isley, Decisions, Edward Nygma Needs a Hug, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Important Life Choices, M/M, Major Character Injury, No going back to yesterday, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, She Deserved Better, Steph is Awesome, Stephanie Brown Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: "Batman is not only 'happy'.", Cassandra countered, driving back his attention towards, precisely, the new goal at hand. "He is enchanted. Hearing him evoke that possibility, I had the feeling he wanted this for years. How many times has he already asked you to reform in the past?""He... made suggestions.", Edward dithered. "It has been a recurrent pattern over the years. Although he became way more insistent lately. But it never went past asking, and certainly not...""Well it was about time things changed!", Stephanie claimed proudly as if it was evident. "I guess we all have the right to get a second chance."





	Let Go of What I've Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is the penultimate part of this series, and the tone is different than in the other episodes. It's a bit more of an experiment.  
> Just for the record, I simply specify the fact the numerical order from at least part 7 makes more sense to understand the story's continuity, but the episode itself is logical nonetheless.
> 
> Title for this part is from "What I've Done" by Linkin Park, since the lyrics fit so well such kind of major change in a rogue's life.

For some people in Gotham City, meeting a villain would be fearsome.

And meeting face-to-face one of the main Rogues Gallery members could be seen as a nightmarish scenario. Terrifying, deadly. The worst day of someone's life.

And then there was the other share: the fans. More or less crazy, more or less extreme, they are the ones who scream at each rogues' scheme their love and admiration for them. Some even dress up and carry boards with mottos written at the glory of their role model. And yes, this category constitutes a higher number of individuals in Gotham City than the ones afraid by the villains. Mostly young persons, seduced by this strange form of anarchy; but in total persons of every age behaved during an attack like fans at a concert coming to see their idol sing.

The only ones more annoyed than the police by those behaviors were the rogues themselves, because it was terrible for their image.

Who will remain scared of them if everyone behaved like overexcited teenagers when they saw them approaching?! No doubt, this habit was beginning to have a serious impact on the global opinion about them, and not at all a positive one for the respect they were supposed to inspire.

Stephanie Brown as for her belonged to none of these categories.

She was not afraid, not more than she was a crazy fan.

But she was not indifferent either.

During her first year then her come back as Spoiler, she fought thugs, C-list villains and participated in investigations, with Robin a little and much more seriously with Batgirl over the previous months.

Oh and, not to add her big brother _is_ one of the main Rogues Gallery members.

It was not the same with Eddie, though. Sure, she knew about his activities, and she never pretended or lied to herself by claiming he was a saint. Yet... it had to do with the way he behaved around her, with just how _friendly_ and caring he acted. He used to be very close to Robin 2, this proved it was not just her who had this opinion on the redhead. And she found a buddy in Music Meister, whom no one decently considered a 'villain'.

But she never met the other rogues. The other emblematic figure in her encounters list was a meeting with Black Canary during her first Spoiler episode, weeks after her debut. The vigilante had been one of the rare persons Stephanie met who treated her right, and even teamed up with her to help her convince the bats to take her father's case. It had been a pleasant meeting, which gave birth to many enjoyable moments.

Then Canary left, like everybody else, and only remained Robin who tried to be her guardian as if he could control her mind and order her how to behave.

But at present time, this was not a vigilante, a mobster or a second-rate villain Steph came across to.

No, it was like... one of the _number ones_.

Most deadly after Joker, most scary before Scarecrow, insane without a doubt and known for her very extreme methods, she was probably the most impressive of the entire main Gallery.

Poison Ivy.

Except that unlike the numerous sights during attacks, she was not controlling an army of terrific plants or looking like a vengeful goddess of nature.

No, here she was... bleeding?!

The idea itself of Poison Ivy able to bleed was open to debate in town, because of her very rapid, almost magical tissue regeneration. Every inch of her body should be covered with scars if all the blows, cuts, burns and various injuries she collected over the years printed in her flesh. But it was not, her cell recovery was as strong as a bamboo's, some citizens even believed her skin belonged to a kind akin to the Supers', so that like them she was bulletproof.

Apparently this rumor, like many others what circulated in town about both the rogues and the heroes, was false.

Because the woman over there was not an invincible creature or an out of reach immortal being.

Despite being in the presence of Poison Ivy in the middle of the night, Stephanie didn't hesitate to hurry toward her and see what she could do to help.

It was a well-known fact that Spoiler and Batgirl were friends, after all; and Ivy held a... certain form of affection for Cassandra.

But that was not the only reason why Steph will help, only a further motivation.

She just hoped the rogue was easier too hurt to react, too tired to fight or unconscious, that would be even easier, otherwise things risked to be even more complicated than what they already looked like.

__________

Pamela woke up with the strongest headache of her life.

Everything pulsed around her, and she felt like tango dancers spent a night moving on an invisible dancefloor inside her skull.

How lovely.

She blinked a few times. Anyone else in this state of dizziness would have been incapable to grasp a hold of their surroundings.

Anyone else, but Poison Ivy's immunity to various toxins and high resistance to pain coming with her much stronger metabolism allowed her to...

"For the Devil's sake, where am I?!"

Moving too rapidly caused her abdomen to protest vividly and she winced, but bit her lips to refrain a scream. She doesn't scream, cry, beg or show weakness.

She just can't. Before being a scientist with her doctorate, Pamela was an excellent student in every possible category. She very soon understood that letting others think she was weak could only get her into even more troubles. That was probably the first lesson she learned from life before even kindergarten.

So having to sit instead of being able to stand up from the bed she was lying on, an agonizing pain piercing her in half at the level of her stomach, was not a situation she was pleased to experiment. Far from it.

"Take it easy.", a familiar voice said with a hint of amusement. "I thought you won't be awake before the next two days at the minimum, but apparently once again you can't stand the idea of being late at a party."

She grumbled something barely audible in response, what made the kid chuckle. At least she was reassured: if Edward was here too it meant whatever the 'here' was, it either wasn't that bad or they'll escape together from this prison rather soon, like from every other they visited.

"I'm just checking the monitors.", Ed explained while he took a look at the weird machines around her bed. "Please don't take off the bandages right now, don't break anything, don't try to run off while you're in intensive care and your blood pressure still needs to be regulated. Just let the doctor take care of you."

"I am the only doctor here.", she muttered, but agreed to slowly lie back. "You don't have a PhD, remember?"

He laughed, and Pam returned a small smile.

"How are you feeling?", he asked after being visibly satisfied with what he saw on the screens of the machines.

She could have given her opinion on the equipment and make her own diagnosis if her vision was not that blurred at the moment. All she could perceive was a fog in the one the little details were long gone.

"I feel wonderful.", she jeered. "It's like I have a construction site led by a group of hysterical workers using jackhammers everywhere in my head. I swear, it's worse than when Harley plays with her drum set."

"Worse than that?! I didn't believe it could be possible!"

They shared a smile.

"Any memory of what happened to you?"

She shook her head no... and regretted it instantly because of the increased pain this small movement provoked. She winced, but once again not a sound escaped from her mouth.

"Where are we?", she rather asked, while feeling suddenly critically exhausted after mere minutes of awareness.

"At one of Batgirl's hideouts."

"Bat? Why is..."

"Stephanie found you.", Eddie explained with a fond expression. "She called Cassandra and I, and given your state, we couldn't just take you to your greenhouse, to Steph's house or an hideout of mine. You needed care from something else than a first aid kit. Luckily the bats-and-birds own many apartments with all kind of medical supplies everywhere across the city. What is... useful."

"No kidding."

Indeed, it seemed logical that the nest of bats had various places in town where they could go to when in need, instead of having only their HQ.

"And...", she tried too.

"Only Batgirl and Spoiler.", Edward answered, guessing the next part of her question. "The rest of the bats don't know, and neither do the rogues. I... we need to find out who did that to you before talking to the others. There are things we have to figure out first, about who attacked you and why."

"... 'kay, kiddo.", Pam approved, and he smiled.

"It's safe.", he promised. "We won't get in troubles there."

"For your sake, I hope you're saying the truth.", she sighed, and he giggled again.

Not that it was her thing to trust anyone in any situation, but right now she had no other option. She was tired, hurt, and required care. If Eddie and Batgirl were there, she supposed she had no real reason to worry.

She'll worry later, for now she just needed to sleep.

It will always be an appropriate time then, to go kill whoever attacked her.

(())

"I admit it's helpful.", Ivy conceded in Cassandra's company.

"It is.", Batgirl approved delicately. "I have a few places like this one in case I'll need medical care, either for me or for someone else who couldn't... go to a hospital. For obvious reasons."

They shared a smile.

"Thanks, Cass.", Pamela said sincerely. "I hope you realize your chance, I don't say 'thank you' very often to many persons."

"That I can confirm!", Edward whom entered the living room grinned. "While we've known each other for more than ten years, she only said it to me twice; and those times were _sarcastic_. So congrats Cassandra, this is a rare thing to hear from Pammy."

Whom growled in answer, and they both smiled even more.

She was almost healed, or at least enough to leave and take care of the rest on her own, but the medical supplies and the high quality device there were much better than whatever the rogues used as low-key equipment when dealing with their injuries on their own.

Besides it was... safe.

Ed came daily, she much preferred when he was here instead of spending time with Jonathan, but she couldn't tell him her suspicions right away, with the risk it would vex him and he'll deny everything. She told Harley she'll be out of the game a few days at the minimum, not to have her worrying. Batgirl and Spoiler came and went, the all deal was actually... refreshing.

As unexpected as it may seem, the atmosphere was very sympathetic.

(())

"You remind me of someone.", Pamela whispered.

Stephanie turned a quizzical gaze to her, and this glance looked so much like Edward's it was almost disturbing.

"Everything in you.", Pam pursued. "The behaviors, the personality, the cleverness, the provocative attitudes, the smile, the voice, the way you interact and how you talk of your adventures just like of yourself... You are just like him."

Steph addressed her a sweet smile.

"Not the first time I hear that.", she retorted, although being compared with her brother always sounded so pleasant and flattering to her ears.

"And certainly not the last.", Ivy approved. "But contrary to others who can simply attest how alike you two are by observing both of you, I also have the reference of... before. I knew him when he was an almost sixteen years old teen. He has been... my ward. So to see you like this, both so alike with who he is now and so reminiscent of him at the time I took him under my wing is... strange."

Pamela was honestly more troubled than she let on.

"I feel like I saw two generations of Edward Nygma entering and shining in the business."

"Does that make you feel old?"

As ever, Steph couldn't help herself. She just _had_ to be playfully provocative, even when with a feared rogue like Poison Ivy.

Whom didn't take offence but laughed instead, of a slightly fearsome sound.

"You _really_ are his sister.", she confirmed, with a smile warmer than usual for her, and Steph returned a delighted expression. "But careful, little bird.", she warned seriously afterwards. "Not to make the same mistakes."

"I won't."

Stephanie smiled smugly, with Edward's smirk, and Pam felt an odd warmth blossoming in her heart.

"Not my type to loose all my senses for a boy. Or... for anyone. On the contrary.", Steph added, pointing to herself with her thumb and pursuing in her boastful tone: " _I am_ the one who drives the world crazy, because what can I say? Not my fault if everyone falls for me."

She winked confidently and Pamela smiled.

No wonder Edward bonded so easily with this girl.

They were the _same_.

(())

"The real question is how you never ended up dissected because of how special you are. I bet that with only a few drops of your blood, any devoted scientist could create a serum for fastened healing process."

Pam rolled her eyes.

"I guess I am... 'lucky' then."

They shared a smile.

They were not even two months later yet, and it was over a week since she simply stayed around because it was nice rather than by absolute necessity.

She needed to be in full possession of her capacities to have a talk with an old friend, but for now she didn't inform anyone of this plan of hers.

She looked at the kid sitting next to her.

No, not the kid.

The man.

Pamela never felt 'old' before, because of her resistance, her aspect and the way she, indeed, looked both strong and much younger than her age because of her slowed aging intern process. But right now she... somehow felt it. The road so far.

She arrived during Batman's first year. She was there before Robin 1, before Scarecrow, Catwoman, Mad Hatter and the others of the main Rogues Gallery, some mobsters excepted. She saw them appear, she witnessed the evolution of everyone. The friends, the foes, the allies, the enemies.

Adults and children alike, she was there before them and for many, she saw them _arriving_ and _leaving_.

For the first time in twenty two years of being the famous and feared super-villain Poison Ivy, Pamela thought she had a... good run.

It was not over for sure, but...

She wanted things to take a different turn now. With Harley. With Edward, why not. She was behind him when he made his first steps as the Riddler. So it was just normal she helped his closure, before they learned together how to move on.

They won't have another shot like this one.

"I have regrets.", she said before thinking too much of what she was about to reveal.

If she took the time to analyse her thoughts, she'll never tell him the truth, so better not develop too much.

"Pam..."

"No. Don't interrupt.", she objected. "If you say anything, I won't manage to get it all out. So just... let me continue, okay?"

He nodded quietly. They were just the two of them, and when she'll leave this place she was going to do something that will change both their lives forever. She needed to tell him a word first. She needed to... talk to her son.

"I am proud of what I've done.", she pursued accordingly, an unusual emotion melting her cold tone. "Of my time as the doctor Isley, and of who I've become as Poison Ivy. I don't regret any of my... acts, during those many years. But there are a few attacks that I shouldn't have perpetrated. Some crimes I committed I never fully healed from. Innocents I killed in situations where I could have avoided it. Things I did to people I love. Among those, my biggest regrets lie without a doubt in some of the things I said or did to you. I know I've been... sharp. Sometimes very _aggressive_ even. I made you do things you wouldn't have done on your own, and I have been hurtful with you on purpose while you never deserved it. Your body shouldn't wear scars coming from me or my plants. You shouldn't have gained insecurities in my company, you shouldn't... think I don't give a damn about you. I know I said it. More than once. But I regret it. All of it. You... you are a good person. The best I ever met. I am a doctor who spends her time creating new forms of life and performing mutations on alive creatures. But I must tell you, Edward Nygma."

Her eyes conveyed a sincere sympathy in the look she granted him.

"That you are, by far, my greatest pride."

Ed held his breath. He was not expecting such heart-warming words coming from Pam. Not now, not ever.

"Pamela.", he answered so, his voice filled with affection. "This is... very touching. But you are wrong on a point. I don't... feel insecure or hold any resentment about what you could have done or said to me. Fine, we fought a little, but those times were... nothing, compared to the rest. I would never have become who I am if it wasn't for you. I owe you so much, and I don't want you to have regrets regarding me. I..."

He felt the tears in his eyes, as whenever he got emotional, but this time Pam didn't tease him for his over-sensitiveness.

"I love you.", he ended softly, and she smiled more brightly.

"I love you too, son.", she responded tenderly, and they hugged on the couch.

Hugging was not Ivy's thing. She hated physical contacts, so even more intimate ones. But she learned with Harley, and Eddie too, how to accept friendly embraces. And _more_ than friendly with Harl.

Right now she just melted into it. It felt... natural.

Jonathan Crane couldn't understand, couldn't he? That love, would the feeling be romantic, platonic, about friendship, sibling relations or parent-child bond, is not about _possessing_ someone but just... wanting what's best for that someone, plus enjoying to see them happy and to share moments in their company.

"Do you trust me?", Pamela asked later, after they parted from the hug.

"Of course.", Ed assured immediately. "Always have."

She smiled again.

"Good then.", she validated, more directive and back at her normal self. "Because my boy, I'm gonna need your participation for this."

"What is the 'this' about?", he smirked, getting at her tone she had a plan.

"The usual.", she answered, all proud of herself suddenly. "Just me trying to make a man out of you."

They laughed together at just how realistic and true that sounded.

___________

"You tried to kill me."

"Pamela. Good afternoon to you too.", Jonathan declared in a bored intonation. "It has been weeks, where were you? I began to worry."

"Stop that.", she growled, but fought with her instinct to keep the fury bottled.

Jon stood up from his desk chair when Pam advanced toward him, and looked down to her with an unreadable expression. 

"I am not here to fight.", she went on, her penetrating gaze cutting through his mind. "Not necessarily at least. I am not even angry, or... not more than ever. I am just... awfully disappointed. No need to pretend, Jon. I can't _prove_ it but I _know_ it. I know you're the one who set that trap for me. And why have you done that? Because I stepped _too close_?! Because I saw clearly in your game so you tried to take me out before I disrupt your pathetic little plans?!"

Jonathan didn't answer. Those were by no means questions, but affirmations. So he failed to see what good it could do to him to retort, deny or confirm her current accusations.

He simply wondered how...

"It's sad, really.", Pamela judged after a sigh. "You had _everything_ you wanted and more, you were loved by your friends and your boyfriend, feared by your enemies and respected by the entire city. It was your happy ending, Jon! The best thing that could have happened to you, you _had_ it. It was yours entirely, no one would have taken it away from you! So _why_ do you had to destroy it?!"

She didn't lie on that point, she was not angry. As unusual as it sounded for her, there was no... resentment. No rage, no need to take revenge. Only... sadness.

For the first time in many, _many_ years, Pamela Isley felt the urge to cry. But she didn't. She just couldn't express this form of weakness. Never, not in front of anyone.

"You are one selfish bastard, you know that?", she told him instead. "You had no need to bring everything to yourself, or to feel like you _owned_ everyone in your world. Because that's not how it works in real life. You had no need to obsess over Edward to the point you weren't capable to feel any of the affection you had for him before. I _know_ you. We are alike on that point: we have a heart, we just want people to forget it."

Her dark green glance was as sharp as razor blades, opposed to the icy, emotionless shimmering blue eyes.

"But there is a major difference between you and I.", she took back curtly. "It lies in the fact you burned this heart of yours for no reason. You did that to yourself. And that's _pathetic_ Jon, that's all it is. Pathetic, sad and unnecessary."

She shook her head.

She was so, _so_ disappointed in him.

"I thought we were friends.", she stated later, because no word or sound escaped Scarecrow's lips since all that time.

"... The notion itself of 'friendship' isn't one we should refer to.", he finally voiced, his tone abnormally husky. "We never used it at first, during almost a decade when we were on top of the elite in Gotham. It's... Edward.", he accused then, his fists clenching. "And Harley years later when you two... bonded. They changed us. They _broke_ what we were, Pamela! Can't you see it?!", he exclaimed then, all the resentment he kept buried inside for too long finally erupting. "It took me a while to realize, but _they_ are the responsible ones! We let them in, we invited them in our mind! They tricked us into believing whatever 'heart' we are supposed to have can function like... like normal human beings'! We let them in.", he repeated, venon surfacing in his voice and facial expression. "And they took advantage of it. The worse way."

This time Pamela smiled.

A sad, dismissive smile and when she looked at him it was evident how much she felt sincerely _sorry_ for him.

"Can you _hear_ yourself?", she asked, disdain mixed with sorrow. "You are stupid there, doctor Crane. Stupid and pathetic. Because you are right.", she conceded. "They indeed changed us. They got to us, they made the ice melt in our heart. And you know why you are being an idiot about that? Because you let it... come to you, you liked the way they make us feel, you never considered it a problem. At first you saw it as an... experiment perhaps? Except that then you grew _used_ to it. You enjoyed it. You adored this life with Edward. And as ever when you love something, you can't help but destroy it. You tried to break him because you couldn't stand the idea of loosing him. So let me tell you."

She took a few steps forward, looking up to him with determination.

"Not only you made a big mistake, but you are the only one to blame. Right now, I don't care what's gonna happen to you. Whoever you used to be to me, today you become my enemy, Jonathan Crane. And I never let my enemies hurt my friends and I."

Pamela had been honest when she introduced their meeting by saying she was not here to attack. It was her initial intention to keep this rational line of conduct; but given both their tempers and the very delicate subject they discussed, it was no big surprise the hideout hosted a fight at the end.

Objectively, no one knew they were here.

Even if the two of them were deadly during their schemes, they didn't kill each other that night. They probably _would have_ however, if a third person didn't intervene.

A thick red fog spread smoke and salt in the devastated room, and Ivy retreated under the burning effect the products had on her metabolism. She left assuming Batman arrived, since she was not tempted by a come back to Arkham for now. She needed to be there in Gotham, to look after Eddie and make sure he had no... weird ideas or snapped in the middle of the solutions set up for him.

"It was about time you cut ties with those ungrateful children.", a low, cool tone that sounded like a shadow stated, and Jonathan frowned.

"Robin?", he recognized at the sound of his voice, then he focused on the origin of the noise when the fog in the room dissipated.

"Not anymore.", the younger one corrected.

His costume changed. He wore a black cowl on the upper part of his head, continued into a cape falling on his back in a way slightly reminiscient of Batman but without the bat ears, what gave him a... bizarre aspect. His red and black costume held the trace of his old uniform in its design and the utility belt, but the red tunique, black pants and gloves as well as the shape of a golden bird on a sort of medal fixed on his chest were new.

"... I don't know what to say about your relooking."

His whole body ached from the fight with Pamela. Even if Jon greeted coldly this new comer, he couldn't deny Robin certainly saved his life.

"It's part of the legend.", the teenager (maybe young adult? Jonathan had never been great to decipher kids' age...) replied, and although he seemed proud, his tone remained neutral.

A clinical, detached voice.

Lifeless.

"Robin can't keep the status all his life.", he pursued as if he performed a boring analysis or sorely lacked of passion to expose a thesis. "If he doesn't die, he has to evolve. Just like all of us: you can't survive if you refuse to adapt."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. He fixed his glasses on his nose, and wiped the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What do you want?"

This time a cruel smile formed on the sidekick's lips.

"I want you.", he explained, and Jonathan almost felt a shiver of something akin to... fear?! on his back at the tone used and the expression on the other's face. "Your works, your theories, your researches. Everything. Fear is a... fascinating process that leaves everyone powerless once it is controlled, and gives god-like powers to anyone who masters it. But for as brilliant as your works are, you are making a wrong use of it."

Robin... or whoever he was now, took a few steps toward him.

"But worry not, professor Crane. I am not here to steal from you. On the contrary, I want you to join me."

"... Doing what?"

He couldn't even pretend he was interested, because of how much he was _not_.

"I started years ago.", the boy went on, sounding a bit more alive all of a sudden. "But only a little, only here and there, only when Batman wasn't breathing on my neck to watch my every moves. He doesn't know about it. No one needs to know. I simply invite you in a laboratory to work with me. No alliance, no obligations, nothing like those... pathetic displays of affections the other villains who used to be your colleagues forced you to live. I just want to see you work, and I'll tell you how you can get better. Because it's nothing to wear a scarecrow costume and scream in the streets if it is to get _caught_. You don't inspire fear anymore, not like you used to. If you want to scare, to remind everyone what it is like to be _afraid_ , you have to go back at playing it slowly, operating in the shadows. Not performing a circus show."

Jonathan stared back.

"If you want to borrow a sample of my toxin to study it.", he eventually chose to say, prudent. "Just take some and leave with it."

"You think I didn't already?", he retorted, and this time he effectively seemed into it. "You really believe I don't use _everything_ whenever I want to make my own investigations?"

Jonathan wanted to push away the... curiosity rising, but it was... not easy not to be interested in the end.

"What have you done?", he rather inquired.

"Wrong question.", the boy rectified with a tenderness that was terrifying. "It's not about what I've done, since I'm just getting started. The real question is what I _will_ do. And the only thing you need to worry about, is if you'll have a place in it or not."

"... I can take a look.", Scarecrow ended up responding. "But not now. I have..."

"Batman is setting up a plan with Batgirl, Spoiler and Poison Ivy, to buy Riddler a reformation program. They want him by their side. They want him to become their ally because he is much smarter than Batman will ever dream to be, and he is _weak_. Easy to manipulate. He is like a child: promise him candy and he'll run to it without seeing the hands holding the sweets are about to grab him and strangle him right after he ate those."

"... I was right about you."

Both Scarecrow and the psychiatrist in Jonathan were all ears now.

"You are dangerous.", he evaluated, his blue eyes studying him from behind his half broken glasses.

Robin's smile widened progressively.

"You are not the only one who understood that.", he confirmed with this extreme delicacy which was much more disturbing than his clinical tone. "But unlike all the others who can't keep up with me, I am offering _you_ a chance to be part of my reality. For nearly everyone else, I am a saint. I was Robin, I am an excellent student, a genius, a great leader and a loving son. I am the kind of friend and child everyone wants to have. I am perfect."

"No one is perfect.", Jon corrected severely. "And certainly not you."

The teenager addressed him an approving nod.

"Then let's say I am close to it. Ask anyone, I am either the good Samaritan, the victim who must be protected or the impressively skilled teen always ready to help. That's why I need you.", he added more strongly. "I need a mask. Changing my name won't be enough for this. I need a shield too."

Jonathan got ready for the fight about to come.

"I am not a team player.", he grumbled. "And even less a puppet at your disposal. If you want to experiment on test subjects or see what it is like to become a murderer, I won't cover for you."

"Oh, I won't 'experiment'.", the boy denied, then this smile appeared again. "I am well aware of what you just described feels like. But I am... tired, of pretending and hiding who I am. I want... more."

"Again.", Jon insisted while discreetly grabbing a needle filled with toxin to defend himself. "I am not at your disposal. Go ask Joker or another of the psychos if they want you as a student. Because I pass."

"Wrong answer, professor Crane."

Jonathan's grip on the needle tightened.

"I am not here to fight either.", he went on casually. "I've been watching you. Everything you do. Alone, with Nygma, with your colleagues, your test subjects, during the elaborations of your plans, your team ups, your solos, and at Arkham. Everything. I know all your tricks, all your ideas, all your doubts. All your _fears_. Because this is what I do. This is why I am better."

He took two more steps forward, and Jon fought the urge to attack right away. Rushing a confrontation risked to be a wrong move, he must wait before...

"I am better.", the teen repeated confidently. "Because I don't _have_ to fight. When I attack, it's not the beginning of a game, it is a checkmate. I predict every moves, I know the victims by heart and most of all I know how to go unnoticed. I am not a demonstrative freak. But I could use one."

"I refuse.", Jonathan cringed. "To be part of whatever sick game you want to play. I don't know you, I have no obligations towards you and you have nothing either to interest or to blackmail me with. So go play your little games elsewhere, you deranged bird. I won't work with you."

"Too bad."

But he took a few steps back instead of attacking as Jonathan thought he would.

"You say that now, but you'll change your mind. I swear, I have _a lot_ to offer. Much more valuable than whatever fake 'sentiments' you tasted over the past years and that softened you. I have projects. Ambitions. And contrary to most, I know how to choose my associates."

"You think you deserve to be praised for that?", the doctor jeered. "Well let me tell you something, child. I was a teacher after all, and you are not the first smart kid with ambitions I cross paths with. Just because you are intelligent doesn't mean you are going to shine. I saw dozens of girls and boys like you, thinking they belong to the top of the world because they have good ideas and they've been spoiled all their lives without anyone ever saying 'no' to anything they asked for. You don't impress me. And you sure as Hell don't _scare_ me."

He judged him with a cold look.

"So here's my lesson, kid. You know how to choose your associates? Good for you, that's an advantage. But it's a minuscule part of what is important. Because if you want to succeed, or at least to try to be someone, what you have to be careful with are not your allies or your business relations. What's important is the choice of your _enemies_."

Robin considered it quietly.

"Same goes for you, then.", he replied afterwards. "My offer doesn't come with an expiry date. It doesn't really matter if you join before I reveal myself, in the middle of my operations or even at the end of those. I just _know_ you'll join at some point."

Scarecrow didn't add anything.

This child was convinced to perform his roleplay the best way: he was too into it to understand none of what he said made proper sense.

"You have a new name?"

"I do.", he answered, visibly pleased by his invention. "From now on, you can call me... Red Robin."

Then he turned around, fired of his grapple hook and disappeared without another word.

"Red Robin.", Jonathan quoted once he was alone in the apartment. "How original.", he scoffed.

But although Batman's third bird was the first Robin to use this alternative identity, and even regarding its lack of freshness, the professor knew given what he heard tonight that he should not underestimate this boy.

And Jonathan couldn't deny a high share of him was actually very _interested_ to see what Red Robin will become and what he was going to do now.

______________

"This is not up to you to take that decision for me!", Ed protested, to what Ivy firmly retorted:

"Of course it is."

She was using the 'mom voice' to say 'no Edward, you won't have one more piece of chocolate cake, it's late and time to brush your teeth before going to bed'.

"Besides, I am not taking it alone.", she emphasized.

"... You guys look like the Scooby-Doo gang about to reveal a mystery.", the ginger mocked, what made Steph chuckle, Cass arch an eyebrow and Pam roll her eyes.

"I'm playing along.", Ivy argued then. "Harley sort of obtained an _immunity_ for me. For saving the Justice League once or whatever, and because I helped her without knowing what it was about at first. So they... gave me a few of the advantages coming from what they 'credit' Harley with."

"That's great, Pam.", Eddie complimented.

He was not even sarcastic there, but sincerely happy for her.

"You may won't have an other occasion like that twice again.", he went on in a serious tone. "You must take it."

It was true, they both were well aware of it.

If Poison Ivy had to take a normal reformation program, it would take _years_ in prison for her to fulfill it, and it still wasn't certain she'd ever be totally lawfully aquitted. So any solution coming from this special side of justice impersonated by the heroes, who sometimes had plain authority on the rogues, was a chance at disposal to use.

"I think you don't understand something there, kid.", Pamela said then, in a practically soft intonation. "It's that it's not a 'choice' you have either. I _already_ chose for you. _Life_ already chose for you, for all of us. Do you really want to knock on Crane's door again?"

Edward's gaze hardened instantly.

"No.", he answered firmly.

No one was blind, he was _dying_ to do just that.

But he won't. Not while a few lines have been crossed. Those limits became effective now it was not only concerning him anymore, but people he loved. Everything Jon did to him before? It was different: he could pretend, he could act as if he didn't see, convince himself he didn't hear, that it didn't hurt and repeat it didn't matter much as long as it was solely about him.

But touch his _friends_ , that was something he could just not forgive or forget.

"How can Batman be happy with that?", Ed asked rather than entering into details on the topic.

His story with Jonathan tasted unfinished business, but he could distract himself by focusing on something else. It may was not a definitive solution, involving himself in a new entertaining goal was at least a good way to occupy his brain. It allowed him not to think too much about Jon.

He'll always have time later, to clear things once and for all with his lover.

"Batman is not only 'happy'.", Cassandra countered, driving back his attention towards, precisely, the new goal at hand. "He is _enchanted_. Hearing him evoke that possibility, I had the feeling he wanted this for _years_. How many times has he already asked you to reform in the past?"

"He... made suggestions.", Edward dithered. "It has been a recurrent pattern over the years. Although he became way more insistent lately. But it never went past _asking_ , and certainly not..."

"Well it was about time things changed!", Stephanie claimed proudly as if it was evident. "I guess we all have the right to get a second chance.", she added more delicately, and the four of them shared a look.

Cassandra's second chance was Batgirl she embodied for almost three years now.

Pamela's always floated like a mirror reflection; more or less accessible more or less out of reach, from the moment Harleen became an anti-hero teaming up with both villains and vigilantes. The Justice League being involved, it was no big surprise a real opportunity to become an official partner for Harley Quinn, walking between the light and dark, will show up one way or another.

Edward's escape has always been... planned, somehow. He knew he'll move on from Riddler. He did, sort of, when he took a break from Gotham. Yet he didn't fully turn the page, he kept himself a way back. Now he simply wished this choice won't happen like _that_ , with Jonathan breaking everything and pushing the... Eddie refused to think too much about Jon and what this turnaround implied for both of them. Not now. Now was not about Scarecrow, but about the persons he had a real reason to fight for, so both his friends and himself.

As for Stephanie... well, she was still searching. In a way, she shared close ties with the underworld since she was friend with Riddler, Music Meister, Poison Ivy and met some other villains occasionally. On the other hand, Spoiler was Batgirl's best friend, Steph worked with Batman a few times (even if those had never been particularly relevant experiences so far), and she used to live a sorta romantic relationship with Robin. No one could say she was not beginning to be _really_ involved in the Batfamily. Maybe _this_ was her second chance, who knows? But if so, she needed... a face to personify the change. She must find a new mask to wear, in order to officially enter full-time one or the other side of the fight.

"I have a condition.", he ascertained, and Batman sighed.

"Of course you have."

He was ready to accept it, though. They were just the two of them concluding, and he indeed expected the ginger to start by his list of demands.

One doesn't change the habits.

"But I'm proposing _you_.", he warned, gently but firmly. "I can't exactly ask Two-Face to become a vigilante..."

"I'm not talking about my rogues friends.", Edward cut.

Then he locked his light green eyes in a determined stare into the white eyes of the Bat's cowl.

"I am talking about Stephanie."

Bruce admitted he hadn't seen that one coming.

"Brown?", he tried, surprised.

"How many other 'Stephanies' are my little sister?", he jested, and Batman frowned mildly.

"What do you want me to do with her?"

Ed crossed his arms on his chest.

"I want you to stop considering her as just a second-rate amateur while she proved her worth more than once already, even Cassandra claims so! If your _daughter's_ opinion is not valuable enough for you, I wonder what else you require."

"Nothing.", he agreed. "On that point there is no hesitation or ambiguity. What Batgirl says is always an argument I listen to."

He didn't give more details over the reason behind this blind faith, but it was transparent enough to be detected by anyone, so even more by Edward. Bruce lost his favorite child, the person he loved more than anyone, when Jason died. He didn't think the strong feeling he had for his son would come back. Yet it has been... resurrected, with the arrival of Cassandra Cain in his life.

If Jason was still there by his side, he would have been the happiest father in the planet, living with the two kids he cherished and loved more than anything in this world.

He believed the hole left in his heart by Jason's death will remain unbridged, and that he won't ever feel this authentic fatherly love again. He knew about this feeling with Dick, but it had never had been anything comparable to his affection for his second Robin. This feeling Drake almost killed by being at first a disappointment wearing Robin's costume, then growing into a person Bruce _couldn't stand_ and hated more than some of his sworn enemies. Only the fact Dick and Barbara loved Tim as a little brother explained why that psychopath stayed in his house for so long.

A house Drake hadn't come back to for over three months now, too busy playing leader among the Teen Titans. And over the past weeks, he simply _disappeared_ , no one had seen him or knew how to contact him. Not that Bruce worried. The only data he had in mind was that Tim Drake had no right to keep the Robin uniform while he didn't even _want_ to come back to Gotham anymore. Yet as far as Batman was aware, he vanished with the title like he owned it.

And his Cassandra, his... perfect child, was friend with Spoiler. Spoiler who had never been anything to his eyes but took more and more space in Cass' mind and was often there when his daughter talked about her pals during conversations at the Manor. Needless to say, Brown and Poison Ivy were the most often mentioned in the 'friendship realm'.

His daughter had weird choices in friends, but Bruce wasn't one to give lessons on this area.

On the contrary, everything Cassandra liked and that held an importance to her was something he was more than willing to accept in his life.

Just like he was more than willing to accept Edward in his. Both because of his own personal affection for Riddler and because he used to be Jason's friend.

So this was kind of the same now, wasn't it? At the only difference that if Jason loved Edward as a good friend, Bruce for himself felt a certain form of sympathy for the Riddler as well. Perhaps for Ivy too, although in a far different manner given how many times she defeated him and everything she did to his town. But she was in his life for so long, and she was Harley's girlfriend moreover, so it seemed normal he supported the possibility of her changing sides.

It was different for Stephanie Brown nonetheless, since Bruce never appreciated her. But... he supposed he could make an effort.

For Cassandra.

For Edward.

"I want you to open a serious path for her and respect her as someone you accept.", Ed said, following without any difficulty the evolution of Bruce's current thoughts.

"... How so?", he asked although the solution began to form in his mind.

Edward grinned.

"Something tells me you already understood.", he smirked smugly, and Batman felt strangely... awake.

He returned his smile, and approved with a movement of the head.

"Fine.", he agreed. "But the decision is hers, not mine. I can only propose her, and she'll decide."

"Sure thing. But worry not, big guy.", he winked. "I know her by heart, I am more than aware of what her answer is gonna be."

Bruce must concede he guessed it.

"Alright.", he validated consequently.

He took a breath. He had no other option. This was not the choice he would have made for himself, and even less for Stephanie. He considered Spoiler too immature, too hot-blooded, too energetic, too impossible to control. Too pretentious as well, not capable enough to listen to orders. And... too smart, what meant she was too clever to be someone's sidekick. Although she could use a proper training to become a great fighter, her stubborn and boastful temper made her the _contrary_ of an appropriate acolyte in Bruce's opinion.

She was made to be a leader or an independent. A partner, eventually.

But not a sidekick.

As he repeated those arguments to himself, the Bat also couldn't deny the _real_ reason why he didn't want Stephanie Brown to become more involved into Gotham's underworld.

"What happened to Jason won't happen again.", Edward voiced his doubts out loud.

He kept it for himself, but as often Bruce was impressed by Eddie's sharp deduction skills, and this capacity of his to figure out someone's reflections.

"It is not a coincidence if you bonded with her the way you were friend with him.", Batman confirmed what they already knew. "They are so... alike, and Stephanie is closer to your personality than Jason was. It's no surprise you care for her like you cared for him."

There again, Edward felt bad he couldn't tell Bruce his son was alive.

He promised it to Jason, and he had no intend to break the promise. But right now, right here, he wished once more he could tell the man standing facing him who never healed from loosing the child he loved more than anyone that the said child was safe and sound.

"I agree.", the Bat stated, not knowing anything of Edward's present conscience issues. "About Stephanie."

It didn't take a genius to see at his expression that in truth he didn't agree that much, and he was even doing this a little against his will. But he'll go through with it, and this was the only thing that mattered to Ed right now.

"If you reform.", Batman promised. "I'll ask her to be the fourth Robin."

A pleasant warmth bloomed in Eddie's chest at the prospect, and a luminous smile shined on his face.

He asked Bruce to let her in, but he couldn't force him to give her the Robin title, so he simply hoped the caped crusader will perform a sort of training for her, or will at least let Cassandra train her officially, and will loose this habit he had of trying to make her quit every time he saw her. Edward would have been happy with simple progresses like these ones, but it was... something _else_ entirely, to realize his little girl was about to become Robin.

"I'm in."

____________________

Saying things were weird was an euphemism.

Edward knew what he was talking about when bringing the 'weird' subject, both about related topics, people involved, grotesque situations or strange phrasings and lagged responses.

He knew about oddity, he knew about madness. Both for himself and for practically everyone he met.

Not all the persons he frequented were necessarily _crazy_ , but all of them were at least a bit _bizarre_. Besides, craziness is simply a matter of excess, it's nothing more than the higher scale in weirdness. There again, it depends on the point of view: some would say of an individual who has strange yet innocent habits that they are crazy, while others would keep the term for psychopaths or mad scientists; and many use the same word for both adnormal but harmless behaviors and much more dangerous conducts.

There was no real distinction between crazy and weird in Gotham City.

Edward supposed everyone was at least a little crazy here, and being weird was just the 'normality' around.

Usually, he used words with a specific definition attached behind, he didn't like doing approximations unless it was to create mystery.

But right now, he couldn't tell if this situation was crazy or weird. Or both.

"Seriously?", he repeated, confused. "This is it, you're gonna keep me a few weeks and if everything goes smooth you won't ask for more?!"

Joan Leland raised her hands in the air as to fake being innocent.

"There is no objective reason for it to be more complicated, Mr Nygma.", she exposed. "You may are a... known face..."

"That I am.", he commented smugly.

"... you don't belong to the murderers category.", she concluded without taking offense of the interruption.

She worked as a psychiatrist at Arkham for six years now, it was not her first conversation with Riddler.

It was the first however, during which she broached in details this specific issue.

"How much?", he asked, getting something was missing in his informations.

"I'm afraid I..."

"At first I show up as an innocent service provided without raising suspicions, but the day I'll come back it will be to ask for a return, because I feed on the concept that everything has a price. What am I?"

Joan repositioned a black strand of her short hair behind her left ear. The riddles were part of the 'conversations' too, she never refused to answer those. Besides she had always been good at that game.

"A favor.", she responded confidently, and Eddie nodded.

He liked having Leland as his therapist when at Arkham, she was much better than any of the others who 'treated' him. It must come from the fact she was actually _patient_ with inmates contrary to most doctors he had been interrogated by over the years.

"But I must contradict this.", she Indian woman went on. "No one had recourse to blackmail or..."

"I am the foundation just like the demise of society as we know it, I cause humans to build their lives over the need to possess me and I drive them insane by making them promises. What am I?"

"... Money.", she let out, and this time Edward grinned, knowing he put his finger on the right fact.

"How much?", he repeated so, leaning in his chair as if it was a throne what gave him powers. "How much did Batman pay this charming establishment to obtain something as meaningless as four months in prison before I get out of here 'reformed'?!"

Joan sighed more openly as the younger one crossed his arms on his chest then put one leg on top of the other in his seat.

"Nothing like that, Edward.", she assured in the typical tone of someone resolute to make her arguments seem valid and impossible to reject. "It's a simple adjustment we have done considering a certain number of events. If Harleen Quinzel can be enlisted for Justice League missions and be lawfully acquitted so easily while she killed _so many_ persons, it would be unfair, not to say... criminal, not to adapt a reformation process for the other inmates who have never done even the quarter of what she committed."

Edward frowned slightly, but he considered it more attentively.

Indeed, Harley had been redeemed recently, and fulfilled interventions with the Justice League. Her status remained up to debate: officially she stayed a villain, one of the most _deadly_ too, but... she progressively moved to anti-hero, even if this title itself had never been discussed yet. She was... not quite an ally, but not completely a foe of Batman's either. Not anymore.

While she committed much worse than Edward would ever do would he spend his whole life being the Riddler.

"Four months.", he recalled accordingly. "Following the procedure."

It seemed ridiculous.

Yet he felt so... warmed up inside, to think it could be it in the end, that it could be... that _easy_.

Objectively speaking, four months was an extended period of time to live in the asylum, since he never stayed there very long whenever he was arrested. Usually his stays in the prison lasted no more than a few weeks at most, it had often been only a few _days_ actually, before he escaped and was back in the streets again.

But even 'longer', this solution remained... nothing, compared to what it could be.

So that was it? He kept low profile, shut his mouth and watched his tongue for four months then he obtained a document attesting he was free to go?

It felt... weird.

Weird or crazy? Damn, that was gonna drive him mad.

But as it turned out, to act like the perfect little soldier who answers orders and does as he is told over the weeks what followed won't be as difficult as Edward feared it would have been.

Sure, he was not... at ease, this was far from being his comfort zone; but he took this as an experiment. It was something new, something _else_. Meaning he managed to convey enough curiosity over the results he'll obtain if he played along and behaved well. He'll manage, he knew it.

And... there was the motivation, too.

A _real_ motivation to achieve this goal.

"Nice jumpers.", the teenager smirked, talking in the phone and eying him smugly across the glass in the visitors room.

Edward spent one month and a half only following the program, what was full of activities and medical, intellectual and physical tests for some reason.

Now he was in 'phase two', meaning he could have visitors during the next two weeks, after what he will pass controls provided by a few doctors outside the Arkham staff body.

"Don't mock.", he retorted, grinning. "You make fun of it now, but one day those things are gonna be fashion, Harley and I prophesied it coming."

Stephanie chuckled.

"You're right, they _are_ popular somewhere.", she pointed out, malicious. "Except that this somewhere is called Orange is the New Black, and it's getting worse and worse every season."

They laughed together this time.

What could they say, they had similar tastes in matter of... basically everything, and _very_ sharp opinions on what they watched, saw, read or experimented plus on people they met. If whatever that occupied their schedules was not 'on top' or 'the best' for their subjective judgement, then it was unworthy of their time.

Being pretentious never killed anybody, otherwise it would signify Edward resurrected _many_ times to still be alive at almost twenty eight.

"How's the internship?", he asked then, and Steph's blue eyes sparkled with pride.

"Looking fine.", she assured confidently. "I struggle a little, but I bet it's normal at the beginning, when being accepted to work in a company. But... I had good teachers before, a lot of practice and I'm so _determined_ to make it work, I'm sure I'll manage to impress the responsible and he'll validate me as a good student."

"I have no doubts about that.", Ed responded warmly over the devotion he heard in her tone.

"It's difficult.", she admitted nonetheless a bit later. "I feel like I do my best but that it's... not enough. I don't worry much, though. I _know_ I can succeed. It's not the time it will take to convince the boss that matters, but the result for myself."

"I couldn't agree more."

They shared a supportive glance.

The exchanges were not necessarily listened, but in case they were they won't scream out loud Stephanie Brown was Robin and the reason why Edward Nygma agreed to let go of the Riddler was to follow her on this new path.

The two weeks went on like that, with Steph coming over and telling him in half-truth her education evolved the good way.

She didn't say how Bruce talked to her during the trainings, and how he acted anything but sympathetic at the Manor and in missions alike. But this was to be expected, so to be honest she was not complaining over that fact. In return, Edward assured everything went more than fine in the reformation program he followed. He left aside the therapy sessions and the way some psychiatrists tried to push him into doing a wrong move just so they could invalidate his reform.

In truth, those acts had the reversal impact: trying to control him like that only caused him to resist more fiercely and pursue on the road he planned for himself. Those persons were the only ridiculous there, after all. As if Ed was weak enough to break with some second-rate manipulative pricks while he lived with Scarecrow, worked with Mad Hatter, and was close to Poison Ivy. The _masters_ in manipulation.

So really... it was more than fine.

They could do it, the two of them. They'll manage. Nothing to worry about in their immediate future.

Things were looking up, and they were gonna make it right.

Now or never, as the adage says.

_____________

"If we team up as superheroes, we should call ourselves..."

"Stop that right now, kid.", Pamela scoffed. "I have no intention to become anything looking like one of those silly justice-obsessed freaks."

Edward laughed.

"I believe that's how they consider you, though."

She shook her head no.

"That's how they consider _Harley_.", she corrected, categorical. "I am more of the... in-between. I thought it would be boring, but I must recognize I was wrong about that."

She smiled a bit.

"In fact, I think I will be more busy than I've been lately among the Gallery. For example, just last week that idiot of Green Lantern went into a galactic mission with Harley and another, I don't care much about their names. And when she came back all proud of herself, she told me they'll be going again and that I should _join!_ She said I could discover alien races of plants, and I would _love_ to experiment on new subjects. Plus they have such... giant, well-equipped laboratories in the League's places, I'm sure you'd love it."

"No doubt.", he admitted. "So who are you, now?", Eddie asked later. "Because it's not... that clear, and I don't think I am the only one who wonders. You are like..."

"I'm an independent.", Pamela answered sincerely. "They better never consider me a member of theirs. I've been one of the central figures of Gotham City Circus for _long enough_ , I am not leaving this just to join another group of more or less psychotic cosplayers."

They shared a complicit glance at this 100% valid description.

"They better not give me orders, too.", she warned then, her expression hardening right away although it was just the two of them here. "I'll may join from time to time when Harley invites me, I am not doing this for anyone, and certainly not a team led by Batman."

She paused a short moment, then claimed:

"I am Poison Ivy. Being a Rogues Gallery member in this town or an indepedent who does whatever she wants won't take my identity away. I have no intention to change my name or my... attitude. I just take the crossroad because it's the best I can do given the way things are."

Her smile turned quite soft when she pursued:

"Harley and I are a team. What missions we'll fulfill, what will happen to us and what we are gonna do now; those are our choices only. And in order to be free to live like that, to make those choices, I have to avoid attracting Batsy's attention in a wrong way again. Not right now at least. I like the way things are, and I know we can enjoy a long road in this new life. I won't throw it away while I have nothing else sounding as appealing at the moment. And I'll make sure you won't either."

"I won't.", he promised.

He was not done with Jonathan, far from it. He didn't even _see_ him again after he began his reform program then left the asylum with his certificate.

A lot of important things in his life needed closure, or at least _explanations_. Many points had to be cleared between Jon and him, but not for now. He'll take care of this... later. Eventually. When he'll be ready. At present time however, Eddie was going to think of _himself_ instead of worrying about Jon. He followed the news too, so it was not like Scarecrow _disappeared_ from his surroundings: for example, he had been arrested two weeks ago after a scheme, and sent to Arkham by Batgirl.

Apparently he was not that shaken by the abrupt turn in his friends' lives, since he lost no time to be back at his habits, and performed plan after plan like nothing changed.

Except that instead of teaming up with Ivy and Riddler, he went back at elaborating traps with Mad Hatter exclusively. But there again, nothing to worry about right now.

"We have far better things to do by taking up that new challenge.", Ed concluded with a smirk, and Pamela nodded with pride.

"Well said, kiddo. And for this like for the rest, there is no way it could resist us."

(())

"I must say, this has been slightly pleasant."

"Slightly?", Cassandra quoted. "That's it?"

"Consider yourself lucky I made you a compliment, Bat.", Pamela jested. "Before you protest about my choice of words."

Batgirl smiled.

She must admit, too, that this was 'pleasant'. But not just _slightly_.

It was not the first time she worked in team ups. Oracle and her investigated together, with Barbara being her ears and eyes more than once although they didn't systematically work as a duo. Cass loved her mother figure and they were highly effective together, but she dealt with most of her cases entirely alone, since she was more than able to be an indepedent. She teamed up with Robin too, occasionally with Nightwing, many times with Batman and here and there with Superboy.

Those were actually very nice moments, Kon and her were a _great_ team; everyone who saw them together agreed on that.

And more recently, her friendship with Stephanie, whom she met as Spoiler and now frequented as Robin for the past five months, was a _delight_. She sincerely loved her. Their interactions felt wonderful, would those happen during team ups, in the civilian life or when in breaks between two missions.

It was new however, to form a Dynamic Duo with Poison Ivy.

"Gordon brings Magpie back to Arkham.", the younger one concluded after their sucessful intervention finished. "I think we are done here."

"As it seems.", Pam confirmed. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Steph and Edward are in for a movie night, and Steph asked me to come along. Wanna join?"

Pam blinked, hesitant.

"I... am not sure if..."

"It's part of the deal, partner.", Cass argued with a smile. "If we are a duo, you must support me when I survive Stephanie's whims."

"At the condition you join next time Harl forces me to go shopping or visit the zoo with her, or whatever other mundane activity of that kind. Those silly stuff that her, Eddie and Stephanie enjoy _way too much_."

"I told you, it works both ways. We can help each other out."

Ivy faked to consider the offer while she was internally very amused by the situation, as often over the past months.

"I can go for it. No promises, though.", she warned nevertheless. "We are maybe a 'team' right now, I am not wearing this as a permanent title and I want to keep my freedom."

"Same goes for me.", Cassandra reassured her truthfully. "I am the Bat before being anyone's partner, associate or acolyte. It means I have the possibility to work as I prefer, alone, in a duo or in a team, and that I can change depending on the case. Freedom is having the _choice_. You are not free when you are only lonely, because there you have no choice to try an other manner. You are free however, when you can choose _who_ are your friends, _when_ you see them and if you work with or without them."

Pamela addressed her her best warm smile. Edward always made fun of her saying the said smile looked creepy, but Cassandra was by no means the bratty type, so she never pointed it out. Not directly at least.

"So, what do you say?", Batgirl relaunched.

She had her 'spooky mask', as Steph and Ed still called it in hand, so when she smiled at Ivy her face looked nothing scary but simply... friendly.

"What I say, Bat.", Pamela ended, satisfied. "Is that things are going way better than I believed it would turn out for us, and I enjoy this freedom more and more every day."

They shared a knowing glance.

Right now, Pam failed to see what else she could ask for.

(())

Robin and Riddler... or 'former Riddler', were both in the room when James Gordon arrived.

"This is a police investigation.", the Commissioner protested, and the two younger ones turned their head toward the origin of this disturbance in the Force.

"I am Robin.", the blond girl retorted as if it justified everything, to what Nygma completed:

"And I am a private detective, bestie of the Bat and the only reason why I am not wearing the Robin costume is because I might be a bit too old for that now, not because Batman never tried to dress me with it."

Gordon knew he should feel less amused, but he couldn't help it, he smiled at their reaction.

"We were about to make this scumbag tell us where he hidded the reproduction of Bane's serum he is about to sell in the black market.", Robin went on, and Jim focused again on the scene, that is to say the suspect he was about to interrogate for the same reason.

They were in his apartment, and the man in his early twenties was obviously trying to stand still and not panic. He was only a smuggler, no chance he'll knew who was at the origin of this new illicit trafficking, but catching him with the drugs will be a good first step to progress in this investigation.

"We aren't doing anything illegal there, Commiss'.", Nygma specified, his usual smug grin on.

James must concede they were not suspicious for now, but it would be too easy to admit it out loud after _so many years_ of arresting the Riddler. Yet he couldn't help but feel... proud of the change.

It was about time this child got involved into something else than creating puzzles and labyrinths around town to attract Batman's attention; or followed dangerous villains into their plans what always ended up backfiring on him.

"Then you won't object against the fact I join your little... interview?", he inquired nonetheless, and the pair approved energetically.

"With pleasure!", the teenage girl agreed, and Edward nodded.

He always liked James Gordon.

How could he not appreciate him, after countless road trips with the Commissioner driving him back to Arkham, so many hours spent in his office, in the cells of the GCPD or simply giving informations when he sorta, half-officially worked with Batman to solve cases? Gordon has always been... nice with him. One of the kindest individuals Edward ever met. Plus he was the only cop who knew Riddler helped the Bat for some of his investigations and the only other person who participated in those. More than once, Ed's help had been precious to solve tricky cases, to the point Jim often wished the little redhead became a full-time detective on the right side of the law.

With analytic skills, a perseverance and a cleverness like his, the Commissioner always deemed it was a shame Edward wasted his time rotting in an asylum, using his incredible abilities to elaborate ridiculously complex schemes, being tracked by the police and the bats and living undercover in the shadows with the other rogues.

"This is _our_ interrogation, though.", Nygma warned, because Riddler or not he was a playful, boastful kid before anything else, and James smiled.

"As long as you don't break the law, I'm fine with 'your interrogation'."

"Wise choice, Commiss'.", the Girl Wonder supported. "But just so you know, I was about to tell dear Eddie we shouldn't go too soft on that jerk over there. We don't loose time taking precautions with a garbage who works in a smuggling ring selling drugs."

Gordon frowned mildly, fearing what would come from this warning.

He was not disappointed as Edward asked her, already thrilled by the prospect:

"So we're playing it... bad cop worse cop?"

"I get to be the worse cop."

"Atta girl."

They shared a complicit smirk, and Gordon arched an eyebrow.

Then he sighed, a hand brushing in his grey and white hair. This fourth Robin reminded him a lot of the second one in her demeanors and her... general way to be. But on the other hand, she was much smarter than this boy was, he had the occasion to attest of that already. She was more... like Riddler on this side, sharing those analytic, very special detective skills.

Right now, seeing the two of them interacting so well as a Dynamic Duo, Jim made himself the reflection that things were going to be... _amusing_ over here, to say the least.

He'd better keep an eye on them, though.

Just in case.

And today, it began by teaming up with them for a case.

As he was about to find out, it meant having... a lot of fun doing so.

_____________

In the movies, whenever a character realizes he is going to get severely hurt, or that someone they love will be injuried, they often see their life scrolling in front of their eyes. They relive their most cherished memories, their greatest moments, their victories, they see the persons they care about.

They remember their path, they have a vision of the road so far which summarizes their life.

Time freezes around them while their thoughts invade the screen. The only noises the spectators hear from there are the distant echos of those slices of life that appear in front of the protagonist's eyes and the pulse of their strong heartbeat what gives a rhythm to the memories flashing in the character's mind.

Those scenes occur in the movies when a bullet is shot, a bomb will explode or the place is about to blow. They last many minutes, and can give birth to complete flashbacks.

Sometimes the film even _starts_ like that, and during under one hour and a half of projection, the story narrated is a giant flashback of what happened previously. To the point the audience forgets how the movie started because they are too into the action and the protagonists' story, until the initial moment on screen arrives again, this time with everything explained. And from then the story arrives to its conclusion.

Yet none of that happened right here, right now.

When Edward understood they had no time to try to disarm the second bomb, when he realized this was a trap, without knowing if the two of them were targetted or if this was meant to explode for someone else, he didn't see himself as a kid or lived again his twenty eight years of life in high speed.

He only thought "Stephanie".

There was no time to try to avoid the explosion, not enough time to think, elaborate or hesitate.

He just had to take Stephanie out of here before it's too late.

"OVER HERE!", he heard himself scream while grabbing the girl by the arm and running with her to the stairwell in an attempt to put distance between them and the ticking of the deadly seconds what passed too fast, _way_ too fast, approaching the inevitable ending...

There were no windows in this laboratory, nothing for them to make a quicker escape than by the stairs. But they could do it, it was not a problem. Robin fired of her grapple hook and they flew down fast enough to escape the impact of the bomb.

The building trembled when the explosion destroyed the laboratory, but although shaken, they were not in danger, they were still descending the stairs when...

Another bomb exploded in the floor just above theirs, cutting Stephanie's rope and causing them to fall, caught by the strength of the explosion.

The chaos.

Edward remembered the fire on top of their head, his arms clenching Steph in an attempt to protect her, the movement of their bodies as the explosion shook them. The building itself won't collapse, only part of the two stories above; but a piece of the ceiling fell and...

And then there was this atrocious pain in his leg that made Ed scream his lungs out. He noticed the rubble falling around them, heared the noises but it came to him in a blurred state caused by...

The pain.

"Stephanie..."

His vision clouded dangerously. He was not able to grasp his surroundings or to... react. Yet he _had_ to... make sure his sister was...

Edward caught a flash of blond hair next to him, but he only had the time to pray internally for that she was not hurt, before everything went black.

(())

"The good new is that he is in a stable state."

"How is that a 'good new'?!", Stephanie aggressively attacked the doctor. "You had him in here for three days now and all you manage to tell us is 'good news he is stable'?! What kind of stupid..."

"Steph!", Cassandra cut off her predictable reply. "Calm down."

"... We're doing everything we can, Miss.", the doctor went on, her voice sliding to the 'reassuring mode' required when talking to the families of hospitalised patients. "But for now, there is not much more we can do. He is in the room 222, and will benefit of a private and exclusive care."

"Can we see him?", Cass required, trying to appease her friend, and the doctor agreed, before leading them to the room while communicating the visiting hours and the general rules in vigor in the hospital.

Bruce took everything very seriously. No one had to ask him or to say anything, the initiative came from himself entirely.

He reserved a spacious room at Gotham General, payed for the most qualified medical care and made sure only skilled doctors treated Edward Nygma's case, while trying to stay discreet not to have too many persons knowing about his presence here, for his safety.

Bruce considered he had a part of responsibility, _he_ was the one who should have been there tracking those leads with Robin instead of letting the two of them on their own. It was not the first time Ed and Stephanie formed a duo, and no one could have predicted what would happen but... he reckoned he was somewhat responsible nonetheless.

So making sure Edward benefited of the best help he could offer was not an option but an _obligation_ for Batman.

Plus it concerned... Eddie. _His_ Eddie.

"He is going to wake up.", Cassandra asserted while they were in the room with an Edward Nygma whose injuries due to the explosion were bandaged, and who was lying in bed motionless.

In a coma.

"He'd rather.", Steph replied, not taking her eyes off the limp body.

He will, she knew it. He had to come back, she won't let him the choice to think he could take a way out. Not now. Not like that. It was not his time.

Over the days what followed, Stephanie visited daily.

She had to be strong, she could do it. She had support, she was Robin, and Edward wasn't dead. She must keep going, while he had to fight his own battle to come back.

They could do it.

Both of them. They were strong enough, they'll manage.

Things will get better, brighter. The sun will shine again.

As ever, she just had to keep the faith.

_____________

Tears rolled down Stephanie's cheeks.

She felt like life tore apart the world around her. Everything used to be so great. She was Robin the Girl Wonder, best friend of Batgirl's, working with her and occasionally Oracle when she wasn't fulfilling missions with Batman as a real, powerful Dynamic Duo. And when Eddie went out of Arkham, after he behaved well during the final trial where he resisted the urge to retort, play smart ass or contest the poor way he was talked to by the judges, everything became _perfect_.

Finding a job after this would have been difficult for Ed if Riddler didn't amass quite a fortune during his years of service. And of course, there was always Bruce's help.

She was Robin, sidekick of the Bat. She worked with his most famous allies, was friend with some and investigated with Edward on cases as soon as he went civilian.

Her life was perfect.

And then...

Over the previous days, her suddenly so shining world _crumbled_.

It was so unfair. They all worked _so hard_ to reach this peak where everything was great! It couldn't... vanish like that now, so soon, after only a few weeks of everything being finally optimal for everyone.

"He... he fired me.", she sniffed, and took Eddie's hand, who was still in this same lying position on the hospital bed. "Last night. Batman... took Robin away from me."

New tears rolled down.

Two weeks and a half ago after the accident, Edward had been transferred in absolute urgency to intensive care. Physically speaking, he only collected a few burns on his skin but nothing that couldn't be covered by clothes. His right leg was broken at multiple spots, but there again, it will heal. The plaster and a few equipment kept his leg slightly raised from the bed.

If it wasn't for the tube piercing his skin on his arm and the one attached under his nostrils, anyone would think he was simply asleep.

In a way, he was. Coma looks like sleep, the only difference is the extended period spent lying in bed unconscious.

And so far, the doctors had no idea how long it will take for him to wake up. If he ever woke up. Nothing predicted the contrary, since he was young and suffered no permanent brain damages. But it could... take time. And time was against them.

"It's like he waited for a pretext.", she said later, wipping her eyes with shaky movements. "I am not a fool, I _know_ Batman only gave me the title for you. I don't know if you expressly asked him or if he took the initiative on his own and thought of it as a _present_ he gave you, but this is..."

Stephanie laughed, but nothing had ever been less funny. It was a bitter laugh, full of resentment, anger, and sadness.

"This is _disgusting_.", she spat then. "He used me as a... bait, both to bring you closer to him and try to make Tim come back after he took his 'Red Robin' costume. Maybe he has done this for Cass, too. Because I am her friend. He didn't 'choose' me, he _used_ me and the day he deemed I was of no use anymore, he threw me away! Like a _trash_. And after this, he... He asked _everyone_ to stay away from me! As if I was sick or... as if I am the _Devil_. But you know what's worse?"

Tears rolled down again, and she had to refrain the urge to scream this time, at just how horrible and unjust the situation was.

"I'm gonna tell you, since you _can't guess it_ in your state.", she almost _accused_ him then, clutching his hand tighter. "They _agreed_. To let me down.", she revealed, more angry and sad than ever. "Oracle agreed but it's no surprise, she never liked me to begin with. Tim hasn't reappeared in Gotham since he left to play captain with his Teen Titans, he didn't say a word or came back, it's the same since Batman told me his identity: he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. But then... there's Cass. My Cassie, my super girl. When Batman ordered I should be left alone and no one had anything to do with me anymore, she _agreed too_ and didn't say anything! She didn't defend me, didn't try to know what happened either. Bruce never gave me a fair shot; but no one seems to _see_ that, they all think I'm... the bad guy here, and everyone _agrees_ with whatever he says!"

She took a breath, trying to control the pain.

"I know _you_ won't have, though.", she added more gently after a moment spent calming down. "I know you would have said something against that. You would have _tried_ something against that. But..."

Her bloodshot blue eyes gleamed with fury again.

"But _look at you!",_ she lectured him again, all the pain, sadness and exhaustion that didn't leave her since the accident filling her voice. "You just... couldn't do things the right way, couldn't you?! You _had_ to abandon me so soon after we had our real chance to join the bats and be... happy together, all of us! Why do you had to ruin everything like that?!"

She let go of his hand and stood up from the chair, looking down to the perfectly still and immobile sleeping man.

"Look at you!", she _yelled_ at him now, the wrath causing her voice to shake. "I HATE you! You messed everything up! For me, for you, for... I... I hate you..."

Then she broke down crying, and fell on her knees on the floor at the side of the bed, close to Edward's head.

She wasn't supposed to have nice things.

She wasn't supossed to have it easy, to taste friendship, to know what family felt like, to have loved ones who won't either abandon her or treat her like dirt. She knew it, she grew up with those rules ruthlessly branded in her mind. Over those last months however, she couldn't help but... hope. She had very good friends, a future looking far brighter than everything she ever dreamed of, people who were there for her and possibilities for everything to finally be not only 'alright' but actually _great_.

Yet once again, it has been a lie.

Four months being Robin, trying her best to prove Bruce she was worth it. And then when Eddie went out of Arkham, they lived almost three months with her who investigated and spent time, as both Robin and Stephanie, with Batman and with her friends.

After what...

Stupid accident, that shattered this mirror of her perfect life.

No one even knew what caused it, the case was still open on that trap what blew up with Edward and Steph in the building where they investigated. At least Ed wasn't dead, but... nothing was the same since the past two weeks and a half.

And last night, Batman fired her.

"I'm gonna show them.", she promised afterwards, drying her tears and looking at the inanimated face. "And you, Sleeping Beauty, you'd better wake up soon otherwise I _swear_ I'm gonna make you regret you didn't die in that explosion!"

Then, cautious not to touch the tubes or disturb anything in the machines, Stephanie hugged him.

"You wake up.", she repeated, almost _begged_ him this time. "You have responsibilites, remember? You can't just leave me alone in this world."

She put a kiss on his forehead.

"I trust you.", she added fondly. "Always have. So you come back, and we try to make things right again. It's not an option, but an order."

Before leaving, she granted one last tender glance at Edward Nygma who was for now incapable to either hear her or register what happened around him, because lost in a void far, far away from the present and his immediate surroundings.

_____________

"How do you plan to tell him?"

Pamela turned around to the familiar velvet voice, which transpired a clear accusation.

"... I'll figure that out later.", she answered, avoiding the other woman's gaze.

Selina advanced toward her, and stopped at the foot of the hospital bed.

Of course Catwoman followed the stream of Edward's decisions. Even if she didn't fully understand why now, why so radically and why was Poison Ivy so fiercely behind him to help him join the bats. Selina gave no opinion regarding this change. Edward used to be her apprentice, her little brother even, at some point. Then... life went on. But although they were not as close as they used to, they stayed in good terms. No 'break' in their friendship or anything of that sort, their interactions simply... spaced.

What absolutely not meant she didn't care about him anymore. On the contrary, she had been quite reluctant about this 'reform obsession' of his, she simply didn't share her doubts. After all, he was a grown man, he could take his decisions on his own. She didn't told her point, just watched his evolution from afar with a very suspicious eye.

And she had been devastated when less than three months after he began to have fun outside, where he could always be seen with Robin on cases for whatever reason, he had an accident on the job. An accident that put him in a _coma_.

"I don't get why you thought it could be a good idea for him to work with the bats.", she pointed out harshly.

Pam looked up to her again, from the chair she sat on next to Ed's bed.

"I wanted to... protect him.", she said, her voice coming out too weak for her liking. "And I couldn't protect him alone. So having him being watched out by Batman, having the Bat making sure he got a job, a safe place and a proper civil status waiting for him at his release out of Arkham, that was... the best option I could think of."

"Then you must be a _genius_ , Pamela.", Catwoman jested. "You are right, not only he is safe and sound thanks to you, but as it seems he is also... having _fun_.", she spat, and the two of them gazed back at the inert body only breathing, his situation stable like from the first day his coma started, a bit over two months ago.

Then Ivy's eyes narrowed and she turned again to the younger woman.

"You are not one to give lessons about protection.", she retorted sternly. "You had no idea what was happening to him, you were not clever enough to see he needed _help_."

"Perhaps.", Selina was forced to recognize against her will. "But what I am at least sure of, is that _this_ is not the kind of help he needed."

Pam hissed angrily, but soon the sadness surfaced again.

"I couldn't predict it.", she defended herself, and Selina relaxed slightly.

"... I know.", she acknowledged more patiently. "And... I am not accusing you. I am just mad this happened, I don't blame _you_ for it."

They shared a tired smile.

Edward will wake up, this was not an issue. Everyone said so; if they were not certain of _when_ precisely, doctors were at least clear on that point: he must come back to the world of the living.

However he'll face a real shock when he will.

Pamela had no idea how she'll bring it to him, but no doubt he _won't take well_ the new of what happened less than a week ago.

After she had been fired as Robin, Stephanie went back at being a vigilante under her Spoiler costume, this time with no one allowed by the Bat to support her or to help her by any means. They all wanted her to quit, but she was determined to fight for her place in this world. She wanted to prove Batman and everyone else they had been wrong about her; but her actions backfired on her and ended the worst possible way.

Beaten and tortured for days by Black Mask who captured her in the middle of the most deadly mob war Gotham City ever lived, she died of her wounds after Batman found her. Cassandra narrated the event to her, Pamela learned what happened from what Bruce told his daughter.

So if Eddie _will_ come back from a coma, she failed to see how as for her Stephanie could manage to return from the dead.


End file.
